Rompiendo Hábitos
by LaGiGI
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya, una joven cuya vida fue destruida, es ingresada a un convento que le depara muchas vueltas inciertas a su destino. KxK y las demás couples XD


_**+ Rompiendo hábitos +**_

_**Nota:** Este fic se encuentra ambientado en la época feudal ( ya saben xD la de los vestiditos bonitos y nobles feudos XD)_

Capítulo 1 Since you been gone 

"_¿Que es el amor?_

El amor es egoísta, el placer es egoísta, el ser humano es un ser egoísta.

_¿Amar a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio?_

Por favor, no seamos hipócritas... Amar sin recibir algo a cambio no es amar, sino algo utópico en los sueños perdidos de mentes caprichosas y soñadoras.

El amor es cruel. Provoca mil daños, más que una bomba atómica.

Es vil, libertino, impuro y sin corazón...

Es constante... no dura mucho tiempo.

La rutina aburre a las personas... es el desliz de la mente. Libera tensión...

El amor te hace débil, hace que tus pies no toquen el suelo y te aleja de lo que verdaderamente importa.

El amor es frágil... tan pero tan frágil que gira en torno a acciones, pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones, actitudes, personalidades y superficialidad.

_El amor **no** es amor..._

El amor es solo odio suavizado. Sino... ¿Por qué es tan fácil pasar del _amor_ al _odio_ o viceversa?

El amor es solo un sueño el cual vive soñando el hombre.

El amor... Yo no creo en el amor no en ese "**_amor_**""

Cerrado: El primer escrito en la primer página de una nueva etapa de su vida.

Este loco y constante cuestionamiento ronda en cualquier mente humana.

En todas, y más en el cerebro de las mujeres, las cuales toman como motivo o plan de vida ese sentimiento tan especial.

Pero... ¿Qué tiene de especial el amor?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la joven Kaoru Kamiya, que recientemente iba a ser trasladada al convento de "_Nuestra Señora de Loreto"._

¿Tanta fe le tenían? ¿Qué pensaban? "_El amor rompe con todas las barreras impuestas por el hombre" _El que dijo eso se tendría que haber ganado el premio Nobel a los ilusos.

El amor no existe, en ninguna de sus ramas y ni siquiera tomadolo como un todo. Cariño, simpatía, amistad... esos sentimientos si los sintió... y también sintió un grave dolor cuando los mismo fueron rotos de una manera tan brutal y despiadada que hasta el mismísimo demonio lloraría sin descanso.

¿Cómo pudo confiar tanto en las personas?

Si algo le enseñó la vida, es a la hipocresía y falsedad de la gente.

¿Qué era ella para sus padres? ¿Un pasaporte a una vida multimillonaria que fue machacada por el ultraje a su castidad?

¿Y su dolor?

Pero claro, que podía esperar de ellos, luego de haber sabido que ya no la podían rifar como mercancía barata entre los señores feudales, trataron de ocultarla en cualquier lugar, por más absurdo que fuere.

¿Qué mejor idea que un convento? Así de paso mataban dos pájaros de un tiro: Dejarla a ella con su cuerpo impuro que fue victima de la perversión de un fulano y de paso, amigarse con Dios por el mal que le estaban haciendo al pensar de esa manera tan arcaica tirándola en ese lugar.

Por más que su mente se cuestione bastante, es difícil dejar de divagar. Fueron muchas cosas... muchas cosas las que la atormentaban.

Tal vez debía dejarse vivir, como una planta que espera felizmente el marchitarse para luego regenerarse con el ciclo de la vida.

Eso era lo que esperaba ella... regenerarse... o mejor dicho, volver a nacer en un mundo en el cual no exista ningún sentimiento, un mudo lleno de paz y tranquilidad en el cual su alma se sienta a gusto y su mente no divague de manera constante.

"- ¿Solito lindo?- sonrió coquetamente un ... este... ¿Cómo decir? XD en fin, nuestro Kama-chan vestido en su extraña forma no correspondiente a su sexo. ( de trava XD)."

¿A quien le sonrió nuestro travestido favorito? Y a quién va a ser sino a el encargado de la limpieza de la iglesia quien hacia su labor en la puerta de la misma limpiando con una escoba los polvitos esparcidos en el piso.

"- ¬,¬ ... Número uno: ¿Qué haces en ese, ejem, estado y pisando la casa del señor que si te viera le daría un infarto y estaría en coma 4 por el resto de su vida? Número dos: No estoy solito... estoy con un idiota con dudosa inclinación sexual que merece ser quemado/a en la hoguera ( haciendo referencia a Kamatari quien solo sonrió por esto XD) y Número tres: obviamente, no soy lindo, soy hermoso uu"- dijo Cho enorgullecido por su discurso ¿Era su impresión o le había salido una oración con lógica e ironía al mismo tiempo?

"- Uy chiki ¬¬ que mal estas hoy... esos polvitos que estas limpiando con una réplica de tu cabello- señalando a la escoba- te hacen muy mal... ¿Seguro que no son restos de alguien que fue exorcizado?- bromeó el/la otro/a"

"- ¬¬ Mandate a matar...- respondió secamente el rubio."

"- Si me mando a matar por tus manos moriría feliz mi Cho-chan ¬u¬- antes de esperar un insulto, fijó su vista rápidamente al horizonte, donde divisó algo muy peculiar- ¡¡Oi mira, una carreta!-"

Efectivamente, tal como lo dice la Biblia.. "y se presento en una carreta con ruedas de fuego". Claro que esta no era como aquella, era una carreta muy normalita, casi se podría decir que era muy precaria.

"- ¿Quién podrá ser?- cuchicheaban Cho y Kamatari al ver salir del vehículo a una hermosa jovencita de 17 años, ojos zafiro preciosos pero muy apagados y ni un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro el cual apenas era visible, ya que permanecía oculto en sus cabellos azabaches / azulados."

La carreta se fue sin ni siquiera despedirla, tan solo bajo sus maletas y la dejaron.

¿Qué podría esperar Kaoru a estas instancias? No podía ser considerada una dama y mucho menos una lady, no después de lo sucedido.

Momento de silencio... ( Momento kodak xD)

"- Holis chiki ¿Qué hace una chica como vos acá?"- habló alegremente Kamatari

"- ¿Pe-Perdón?- ¿A donde la habían mandado? ¿A un convento o a un criadero de lokas? ¿O será un convento liberal? O.o?"

"- No le hagas caso a Kamatari ¬¬... pero... en parte tiene razón... si venís a rezar, la puerta principal da hacia la capilla... éste es el patio trasero de la iglesia... aquí solo entran las novicias y los de limpieza... y no me mires mal ¬¬ novicia yo no soy.. pese a lo que pienses de la persona que se encuentre a mi lado ù-u- explicó Cho"

"- Es que, yo estoy acá porque...- apenas la dejaron terminar y Kama-chan se metió en la conversación"

"- ¡¡Kyaaaa! ¿Vos sos la nueva novicia transferida? ¡¡Qué emoción! n/0/n, vení, pasa, ahora le aviso a la superiora "Amakusa" de tu llegada... ¡Ay! Que emoción- sonrió alegremente tomando del brazo a la chica, la cual estaba muy confundida por cierto n.nuU"

"- Esteeeee n,nuU espera... estee...-"

"- Es una causa perdida ¬¬uU- pensó para sí el rubio mientras seguía barriendo"

"- Ay, te voy a mostrar a todos los curas, monjes, monaguillos y abades más lindos del lugar! n/u/n "

"- ¿A donde me vine a meter? -.- - suspiró la chica Kamiya "

"- ¿Qué es todo éste alboroto? - se oyó decir una voz retumbar por la capilla".

Kaoru dejó entre ver sus enormes ojos azulados para divisar a un hombre de contextura grande vestido con una especie de manta cerrada de seda blanca junto a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, los cuales, se notaban a mil leguas que estaba preocupadísima por su llegada.

Aunque... más que su llegada, el motivo de su preocupación era la presencia de Kamatari gritando como una histérica por toda la iglesia, tirando las ostias y demás cosas de la mesa del abad que se encontraba al lado de la imagen santa de Cristo, en frente del altar.

"- Kamatari-sama, esa no es forma de llamar, por lo menos aquí en la capilla, no ¬¬uU- habló Anji."

"- Ay sorry Anji-chan, pero es que te traje a una nueva novicia n.n-"

"-¿**_Te_** traje?- ¿¿Qué era ella? ¿Una bolsa de patatas?"

"- Mmph, Kamatari, habla de la señorita con más respeto- lo retó Sayo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- sonrió la chica dulcemente"

"- Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya-"

Sayo se sorprendió un poco. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban alarmantemente apagados, era muy extraño, parecía una persona desahuciada.

"- Muy bien Kaoru-san, dígame, solo una cosa ¿A qué se debe tu interés en convertirte en novicia y tomar los hábitos?- habló la castaña"

¿Interés? Lo qué menos sentía en estos momentos era interés. Tenía unas ganas decirle a la superiora, que vivía de los diezmos de la gente, que la vida en este mundo le importaba un comino, que la iglesia se la daba de santa pero bien en sus momentos bendijo armas, que todos los que se encontraban en la misma eran unos profetas hipócritas y que Cristo nunca se tendría que haber sacrificado por unos seres tan despreciables como nosotros...

Pero no pudo...

"- Justamente por eso vine, o mejor dicho, me trajeron, pero a estas instancias, me dá igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer conmigo-"

"- Muy bien – sentencio Anji, un poco fastidiado por la actitud de la joven- Kamatari, muéstrale su habitación a la joven y dele el uniforme adecuado, Kamiya-san, por el momento puede sentirse libre de descansar en lo que queda del día, pero mañana alístese a primera hora para comenzar con las rutinas"

Típico...

A ellos no les importaba darle un sentido a su vida, lo único que hacían eran cumplir órdenes... mientras más sean, mayor dinero recaudado para mantenerlos y dárselas de pobrecitos.

Subiendo, y obviando la animada charla que le estaba brindando Kamatari, vio algo...

Algo que tal vez quería olvidar, y en parte, le daban profundas punzadas en el pecho de solo recordar...

...Cabellos de Fuego...

"- Kaoru-chan O.O ¿A donde vas? Ahí se está dando...- pero no lo/la escuchó, corrió hacia el patio trasero del conventillo."

No podía ser él... No otra vez... no... no de nuevo... hace tanto que quería olvidar ésto...

"- Padre Zanahoria n/0/n- jugaba una niña junto a un joven vestido con túnica blanca quien la alzaba gustosamente a caballito"

"- Oro n.n Sessha no es una zanahoria Suzume-san n,nUU- sonrió ligeramente"

"- Pero si padre zanahoria no ser zanahoria... ¿Entonces por qué tener pelo naranja?- cuestionó otra pequeña sentada cerca de la rama de un árbol deshojando una flor mientras era partícipe de la charla entre Kenshin y Suzume."

"- ¡¡ Ayame Daltónica ò,o padre zanahoria tener el cabello rojo!- gritó Suzume bajándose de Kenshin."

"- o.o ¡No! ¿Donde viste una zanahoria naranja? Pensé que le decías zanahoria porque es chiquitito y vitalicio-"

"- ¿Qué soy qué? n¬´nuU... ¿oro?- su mirada se posó en ella..."

Kaoru quedó en shock... no podía creerlo... ¡¡Era él!

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, hacía frío, mucho frío...

Sus ojos decaían lentamente mientras que pequeñas luces nublaban su vista...

_**...n.n En otro lado n.n...**_

Mierda, si seguimos así nos van a alcanzar- ya era bastante tardecito para andar a las corridas, pero a Sanosuke Sagara no le importaba, ya que su veloz caballo galopaba rápidamente por las laderas en la oscura noche de luna llena.

¬¬ Claaaaaaaro, Cómo si te importara... si estamos en ésta situación es tu culpa Sano-tori ù.u- parlamentó su compañero galopando a la misma altura que él.

"- ¡Ey, Enishi! Dejá de echarme la culpa solamente a mí... ù.¬ si más lo recuerdo, fue tu idea encamarte con esa gatita...- sonrió burlón Sanosuke"

"- Habla la inocente palomita ¬¬ o mejor dicho gallito, perdimos todo el dinero en apuestas y por eso nos persiguen... eso y que antes ya tenían precio nuestras cabezas... ahora hasta nuestros dientes tienen precio ù.u- suspiraba Enishi"

"- Yare... u,u bueno... ya sé que es tu culpa... te perdono u,u-"

"- ¿Lo qué? ò-o ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O solo escuchas lo que querés escuchar? -"

"- Si, obviamente sé que soy el mejor, el más sexy y guapo u,u y claro que acepto mi superioridad ante vos y estaría encantado que me cocinaras algo de comer hoy n.n-"

"- Grrrrrr ò-o apenas perdamos de vista a nuestros deudores te voy a torturar lanzándote a un criadero de gallinas ù-u- gruñó Enishi Tsukishiro"

La noche cayó, y el pueblo más cercano era el más pequeño y humilde de todos. Tenían que ingresar al mismo, de otra manera, no podrían perder de vista a sus persecutores.

"- Eniiiiiiishi u,u...- habló Sanosuke."

...Nada...

"-Eni-chan-"

De nuevo... nada.

Desde que habían parado en el pueblo, el albinito sexy de Enishi había quedado bastante calladito.

"- Neurótico .-. -"

De nuevo nada ¿Era imaginación de Sano, o lo único que se escuchaba en el callejón donde fueron a parar era su voz retumbando en la pared?

"- Albino con complejo de hermana- Bingo, justo en el blanco"

"- ò.o ¡¿Qué dijiste de mi hermana!-"

"- Qué está muy buena... este, quiero decir, que deberíamos escondernos en un lugar mejor n.n; -"

Si algo sabía muy Sanosuke, era no meterse con la hermana santa de Enishi ¬¬.

"- Si, supongo u,u, pero es qué no tenemos alternati...- Mala señal..."

Paredes... hasta las paredes del pasadizo oscuro en el que estaban, habían pegado retratos de ellos ofreciendo precio por sus vidas.

"- ù.u Qué horrible...-"

Enishi quedó en shock ¿Qué horrible? ¿Eso era lo único que su castaño compañero podía decir?

"- Qué horrible me dibujaron ahí ù-u ni siquiera captaron mi masculina belleza ò.o-"

"- Dios... -.-uU- Es que era imposible que de Sanosuke Sagara saliera algo de sentido común ( Na: Por eso lo amo tanto xD)- Còmo te podes estar fijando en eso aho... un momento o.o-"

"- ¿Qué pasa? ..-"

"- ¡¡El precio por tu cabeza de gallo es mayor! T-T-"

"- Yes, gané n.n soy un winner-"

Retirando lo del sentido común...

_**...n.n De nuevo en el convento n.n...**_

"- Ayyyyyyyyyyyy u,u ¡¡Es mi culpita! Seguro que la impresión que causo en las personas tuvo efecto tardío en ella y se desmayó del susto- se culpaba Kama-chan XD"

"- ¬¬ No lo sé Kamatari, pero, no creo que sea eso, su pulso estaba muy débil, se vé que hace mucho que no prueba bocado- habló una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos castaños."

Megumi, una importante y bella doctora, la más reconocida en la ciudad, hija del policia más temido en toda la zona, hija de Hajime Saitou.

Kaoru se había desmayado, como bien se puede recordar, al ver a Kenshin Himura, un cura transferido a la iglesia recientemente. Aunque la pregunta es "¿por qué? Kenshin se preguntaba "¿Cómo?" ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Cómo le conocía? Porque esa mirada le pareció verla en algún lado en un determinado momento en su vida.

La joven Kamiya entre abrió los ojos...

"- ¿Qué...Qué estoy haciendo acá?- preguntó llenando sus ojos con angustia desmedida."

"- Mira... te lo hago sencillo, estás acá porque sos una novicia tonta que por culpa de no comer se desmayó y me hizo perder demasiados pacientes más graves aún- parlamentó con voz cortante Megumi."

Kaoru la miró desafiante. ¿Qué sabía esta zorra de su vida? Y más aún... ¿Quién le pidió ayuda? La hubiera dejado morir, de esa forma, todo sería más sencillo...

"- Estee... Sessha... Sessha quiere preguntar si Kaoru-dono está bien...- sonrió apenado el pelirrojo aproximándose a Kamatari y a Megumi"

"- Uy... ahora recuerdo que te desmayaste a ver al bombonazo de Himura ¬,¬ ¿retractándote de tomar los hábitos quizás?- le guiñó el ojo Kama-chan, acto seguido, un codazo de la doctora"

Kaoru se sonrojó levemente. "Kenshin Himura" tomó nota mental de ese nombre. Pero es que Kenshin se parecía tanto a... pero no, era diferente... esa cruz... él no la tenía, tampoco esa sonrisa bondadosa y sus ojos eran más despiadados... no, no podía ser **él.**

"- Estoy bien- desvió su vista."

"- Era todo lo que quería escuchar señorita Kamiya- habló la recientemente llegada Sayo, trasladó su mirada hacia Megumi- sensei, puede retirarse, eso contesta sus servicios y muchísimas gracias por venir- sonrió falsamente la chica Amakusa"

"- Mmph, superiora, déjeme decirle que si no cuida bien a las personas bajo su cargo, no tiene derecho a... -"

"- Ellos no están bajo mi cargo, sino bajo el cargo del señor- esbozó una sonrisa"

"- Qué manera tan diplomática de lavarse las manos- ironizó- y en cuanto a ti, escúchame muy bien, si querés dejarte morir, podes hacerlo en cualquier lado, pero no utilices la iglesia como funeraria ¿me escuchaste?- parlamentó Megumi"

"- ¿Qué sabes vos de... – pero antes que Kamiya-san pudiera defenderse, las luces y antorchas que alumbraban la iglesia de las penumbras de la noche se apagaron..."

_...Todo estaba en oscuridad..._

En un lugar en el piso bajo de la iglesia, prácticamente en la capilla...

"- No puedo creerlo... ¿De verdad estaba sobrio cuando te dije que íbamos escondernos en la iglesia?- Enishi estaba molesto, no solo por dejarse llevar por la idea de Sano, sino por actuar como Kamikaze al arriesgarse a entrar en lugar santo"

Ahora si que su boleto de ida sin vuelta al infierno estaba ganado de forma completa

"- Shhh ¬¬ ¿Querés que nos escuchen? Nos escondemos en la sala en donde guardan el Cáliz (1) que ahí entra solamente el cura para agarrar el mismo en cada misa, pero como es muy espacioso, podremos escondernos bien hasta que logremos escapar sin ser vistos- parlamentó- Shh... Escucho ruidos..."

"- ¿Seguro que no es tu estómago? ¬¬uU-"

"¡¡No idiota! Están bajando... rápido... cambio de planes... subamos por las escaleras a las habitaciones de las novicias...- se levantó rápidamente Sanosuke Sagara- ¡¡Rápido!"

_**...n.n En el piso de arriba n.n...**_

"- No necesito de ustedes...- la voz de Kaoru fue seca y cortante. Kenshin se había quedado con ella para protegerla, debido a que si algo malo sucedía por obra del apagón."

"- Sessha sabe que no necesita de nosotros nn usted es una jovencita muy fuerte – sonrió el joven de cabellos de fuego, sus ojos violetas parecían tener una luz intensa en la oscuridad"

Ja, si pensás persuadirme por medio de la amabilidad... estás muy equivocado... todos lo están, nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí en mi vida, nadie puede jactarse de decir: " yo te comprendo "- "

"- Tiene razón Kaoru-dono, yo no puedo comprender el sufrimiento de su corazón, pero, no por eso se tiene que sentir sola, quien sufrió mucho en la vida, también le espera mucha felicidad en el camino-"

"- Estúpido, esa es solo una utopía, sino dígame ¿Por qué la confianza solo trae traición, la amistad envidia, el amor...-"

"- Odio- completó la frase el padre Himura"

"- El amor es algo absurdo y sin sentido, es solo pasión desenfrenada y lujuria – desvió su mirada Kaoru, la oscuridad la tenía absorta, se sentía demasiado débil, pero a la vez, demasiado ansiosa por combatir verdad con verdad"

"- Pero Kaoru-dono, el amor carnal no es el único amor que habita en los corazones de las personas- esbozó una sonrisa"

Otra vez esa mirada ¿Qué podría significar?

"- Ningún amor existe, ya le dije, que todo, al fin y al cabo termina en mediocridad, todo termina... y jamás vuelve-"

"- Realmente siento lástima por usted-"

¿Lástima? ¿Ese sentimiento repugnante transmitía? ¿Eso era lo que la gente captaba cuando estaba a su alrededor?

_**...n.n Por otro lado en la planta baja n.n...**_

"- Primero, la novicia tonta, ahora, pierdo a esos dos ineptos camino a las escaleras ù,u T.T Si llego tarde papi Saito se va a enojar ò.o- suspiró Megumi haciendo referencia a Sayo y Anji a quienes había perdido de vista ( Còmo se puede perder de vista a alguien cuando está todo en oscuridad? uU)"

_Por otro lado en el mismo lugar por donde caminaba la doctora..._

"- Ese idiota de Enishi ò.o... encima, lo único que me dejó para alumbrar es un cigarrillo ò.o ¿Es down o qué?- murmuraba molesto cierto precioso espécimen masculino, o sea, Sano XD"

Y bueno, la suerte no es amiga del hombre, por lo tanto va a ser menos amiga de estos dos animalitos ( kistune, tori-atama XD)

¡Boom! ¡Chocaron! Si, chocaron de una manera tan dolorosa que a ambos los dejó en órbita.

"Megumi & Sanosuke: xXuU" ( alias, la autora no tiene ganas de describir el estado de destrucción en el que quedaron ambos y por lo tanto usa íconos gestuales XD)

Apenas podía percibir un poco de la luz de la luna por la ventana del pasillo, justo en la parte del descanso en la Iglesia.

Pero Megumi no sabía sobre qué "cosa" había chocado. Sus manos se encontraban encima del producto del choque.

Empezó a inspeccionar...

Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer curiosamente el tórax del chico, sin saber que era eso claro estaba, aunque con la contextura cualquiera se daría cuenta, y más ella que es una doctora, pero como este fic es de todo menos lógico, hay que seguir describiendo n.n

Sintiendo esa suave piel, descendiendo a su perfeccionado estómago se encontró con esos fabulosos bíceps tan bien trabajados...

¿Era su impresión o se estaba imaginando lo que ya era obvio de la identidad de la "cosa" con la que chocó?

"- ¿Terminaste?- sonrió Sanosuke, el velo de la luz por lo menos le dejaba a la vista el largo cabello de Megumi y a juzgar por la suavidad de las manos de la chica, él supuso que se trataba de una mujer."

"- O/./o ¡¿Quién sos! Ò.o- en el convento los únicos hombres que están son Kenshin y Anji y ninguno de los dos era ese sujeto, además el pelirrojo estaba con Kaoru y Anji no tenía esa contextura física que ella misma pudo comprobar con el sujeto el cual la había chocado".

"- Shh kitsune-violadora, no querés despertar a los demás ¿o si?- Sanosuke la sostuvo por detrás tapándole la boca impidiendo a que ella gritara."

"- Mmmm ò.o-"

"- Seh. Seh u,u yo también tengo hambre XD-"

"- Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm ¬¬- ( traducción: "Solo oye lo que quiere oír")."

_**...n.n Volviendo a Kenshin y Kaoru n.n...**_

"- ¿Así que lástima?- fingió una sonrisa la recientemente novicia Kamiya- bueno, si tanta lástima le doy... ¡¿Por qué no me deja sola! ¿¿O es que acaso espera que le agradezca el estar acá "cuidándome"?-"

"- Usted tiene una idea muy errada de la lástima- la sonrisa de Kenshin se dejo entre ver gracias a la luz de la vela que había prendido hace unos instantes- La lástima, al igual que la misericordia son divinas... porque nos muestran un buen sentimiento, el sentimiento de angustia por el otro, y eso es bueno, porque significa que alguien aunque sea piensa y se preocupa por uno..."

"- La lástima es el estado de bajeza más grande alcanzado por el hombre, no importa las palabras lindas que se le agreguen -"

La risa de Kenshin se hizo sumamente notoria...

"- ¿De qué te reís? Ò-o-"

"- Nada, es que usted es muy chistosa Kaoru-dono, por cierto, me tuteo n.n-"

"- Yo... yo no quise...-"

"- No estoy enojado nn me gusta que me tutee y que me hable de esa manera tan... ¿irrespetuosa?- ante ésto Kaoru frunció el ceño- Si esta enojada significa que ya no me ignora y por lo menos su corazón alberga un sentimiento, no como ésta mañana, que estaba completamente asustada. Prefiero mil veces que se enoje y no que se asuste de mi persona-"

¡Qué persona más extraña! ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y ni siquiera dejar escapar un poco de su pudor dogmático frente a las injurias que dijo sobre la vida y su religión?

"- Kenshin... ¿Por qué haces esto... en realidad vos...?-"

_¡Plaf! Y la puerta se abrió_

¿Quien se introdujo en la sala por la misma? Enishi, nuestro querido albinito había llegado en el momento culminante por así decirlo.

Kenshin y Kaoru quedaron en momento: "¿oro?"

"- Esteee... Me equivoqué n.nuU jejejejeje, sigan con lo suyo ¿eh?- sonrió el albino con una antorcha en su mano ¿De donde la sacó? Solo el albinito lo sabe... eso y que le pidió a Sano un cigarrilo, agarró una antoncha apagada de la iglesia y la prendió con el cigarro XD qué productivo ¿no?

"- ¿Oro? O/./O-"

"- ¡¡No es ninguna interrupción porque no estábamos haciendo nada!- agregó Kaoru molesta, ni siquiera se le vino a la cabeza preguntarle al recién llegado quien era."

"Pero no entiendo porque se molestan, después de todo, si estaban haciendo algo, no lo hacen a escondidas de dios nu¬- sonrió divertido recostándose sobre la pared, ignorando, por supuesto, el plan acordado con Sanosuke"

"- u/u Estee... no es la situación esa... y por cierto ¬¬ ¿quien es usted?- preguntó Kenshin."

"- n,n uU jejejejeje El "yo" que existe en tu mente... chaus- y se dio a la fuga XD"

"- ¡¡Espere, sesha no terminó con el interrogatorio...!-"

"- Kenshin... ( ¡plof! Alias... sonido de que Himurita se hizo mierda por las escaleras)... creo que olvidaste que él tenía nuestra única fuente de luz... n¬n uU-"

_**n.n Minutos después... n.n**_

Bien... ahora si... ¡¿Nos pueden explicar qué rayos hacían unos idiotas sin nada que hacer escondidos en la iglesia, de la cual, quien sabe como, apagaron al mismo tiempo las antorchas para que su paso hacia la misma sea más fácil!- parlamentó molesta Megumi en la capilla, junto con Kenshin, Sayo, Anji, Enishi, Sanosuke y Kaoru.

Ah bueno... entonces yo podría decir lo mismo de la casi violación que padecí...- plaf... Sano R.I.P Megumi: win XD.

Fuera de eso ¿Podría saber qué hacen aquí?- habló seriamente Sayo.

Bueno... verá... nosotros...- tratamudeó Enishi... hasta que de pronto...

" ---- ¡¡Enishi Tsukishiro! ¡¡Sanosuke Sagara! ¡¡¡Los tenemos rodeados! ---- se escuchaba una estrepitosa voz en las afueras del convento de "Nuestra Señora de Loreto"."

Continuará...

LaGiGi: Mi segundo fic de Rk 0 y muy drama me quedó... Espero que les guste! nn


End file.
